


Oversized Sweaters

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You try to make one of Scotty's sweaters a little bigger but it doesn't end as planned.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Oversized Sweaters

“Do you think this sweater is too big?” You asked Scotty as you stepped out of the bedroom. It was obvious what the answer was, the sweater was almost comically large on you. The sleeves were probably a good three inches past your fingertips, and the bottom was just above your knees.

“What-wait? Is that my sweater? What did you do to my sweater?” Scotty stuttered out.

“I wanted a cozy sweater to wear.” You started to explain yourself, “And I wanted it to be a little bigger but, I guess my solution must have made it too big,”

Scotty tried to look upset. It was one of his favorite sweaters, but seeing you, swimming in it was just too adorable to actually be mad. He couldn’t help the grin on his face, “But that was my favorite sweater.”

“I know, and I am so sorry,” You pouted, you really did feel awful about ruining his sweater, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

“And how do you plan to do that?” He asked with a smirk.

“Well I was planning to get you a new one.” You said. You couldn’t help yourself from swinging your arms, causing the sleeves to flair about.

“Just, come here,” Scotty laughed at you and you made your way over to his spot on the couch. You stood in front of him, trying to conceal your own smile. While you did indeed feel badly, you had to admit the comedy of the oversized sweater.

After you had finally stilled, Scotty wasted no time in pulling the large item off you. Somehow even though it was 3 sizes too big, it still found a way to get tangled on your head. Both you and Scotty were bent over laughing by the time you finally had the sweater on the floor.

You plopped yourself on the couch beside Scotty, breathing slightly heavily after the exertion of laughing at your own stupidity.

“You’re adorable ye know that?” Scotty told you with amusement in his tone.

“Oh I am?” You asked with a smirk.

“Indeed,” Scotty nodded, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on your lips.


End file.
